El diario de mis recuerdos
by ex naru spp
Summary: -tengo algo que darte sasuke- / si es algo relacionado con el no quiero saber nada / su contenido es algo incoherente y confuso, es posible darse cuenta de los sintomas que padecia / Deliraba...


**El diario de mis recuerdos**

_el diario de un loco - capitulo único_

* * *

Fue amigo de mi hermano, intimo amigo, no hace mucho me entere que el tenia algo de qué hablar conmigo. Tenía algo importante que entregarme, seguramente era algo de mi reciente fallecido hermano, si de eso se trataba se lo regresaría muy amablemente.

Al momento en que me llamo, le di mi dirección puesto que después de la muerte de itachi decidí dejar esa casa. Ya nada me ataba nunca más.

-Buenas tardes he venido para entregarte algo sasuke- dijo mirándome un poco confundido

- sasuke, itachi dejo algo en mi casa una semana antes de fallecer- buscó entre su maleta y saco un libro empastado negro con rojo

Me lo mostro riendo y me dijo que atreves de él era posible darme cuenta de los síntomas que había presentado su enfermedad, y que el creía que sería mejor que yo me quedara con el que al fin y al cabo yo era su hermano.

Agarre aquel diario y miro hacia cara, me dio una sonrisa de medio lado y se marcho joder por que había aceptado tal cosa? su hermano no tenía ya nada que ver, hacía años que no tenía nada que ver con él.

El escrito era incoherente y confuso tenia puesto un poco de relato extravagante, al principio. además no mostraba fecha alguna y solo por el color de la tinta y las diferencias de letra se podía comprender que había sido escrito en varias sesiones.

empecé a leer tal diario esa misma noche.

I

Esa maldita noche juro haber encontrado mi perdición al ver aquel cerezo bajo la luz de la luna, no se podía comparar hermosa con aquel cerezo floreciente a mitad del año. Ahora puedo y comprendo que estos últimos años eh pasado con los ojos en la niebla. Pero debería tener cuidado -claro que no- pero sin mayor razón por que aquel lobo que pasaba me miraría dos veces debería tener razones para tener cautela.

II

Esta noche no hay luna. Me doy cuenta que esto va mal, el cuerpo sensual de aquel cerezo, miraba con sus ojos jade hasta dentro de mi alma. Sus suaves caricias tocaban mis mejillas. sus cálidas manos pasaban por mi nuca acariciando mi pelo y sus labios recorrían todo mi cuello la mirada seductora de aquella mujer hacia retorcer a cualquier hombre de satisfacción, una vez despierto me di cuenta que el mismo diablo había venido a mi habitación anoche para tocar mi débil pensamiento y hacerme caer en su trampa.

III

En la noche no consigo dormir. Para comprender las cosas es preciso reflexionar sobre ellas. había pasado la noche entera buscando rastro del cerezo hasta encontrarlo. Sus bellos ojos jade miraron mi cuerpo y con una bella sonrisa pintada en sus rosados labios me instaron a estar cerca de ella. Nos conocíamos de hace tiempo pero mi orgullo e indiferencia se habían cebrado al mirar aquella mujer mordiendo su labio inferior.

IV

Pase un rato sentado tranquilamente. Pensando musitando la siguiente palabra que le diría al oído esa noche al cerezo que florecía de felicidad por estar una noche mas, cerca de mi. Llegando la manta negra cubierta por orificios de polillas salí en busca de ella nuevamente,

La invite a mi casa era de esperar que quisiera cenar algo puesto que no sabía nada de cocina. Mirándola a los ojos me di cuenta. Ella me engañaba, sabía que ella estaba mintiendo

Aquel lobo que la vigilaba día y noche era el culpable.

V

Esta noche eh vuelto a mis reflexiones. No dejaría pasar un momento más de mi vida cada movimiento de aquel cerezo era como tentarme a tocarla. -La seducción- tenía que ser mía -

Tenía que estar entre las piernas de esa mujer, cuando la mire de nuevo pase mis labios por su cuello su respiración se agito y su boca hacia cumplidos a mis caricias, mis manos posadas en su cadera hacían que saliera de mis cabales tenía que hacerla mía pronto y si ella quería que yo parase tenia que detenerme ya, pues si pasaba un minuto más no podría contenerme.

Mis manos empezaron a tocar su pecho y mi lengua paso un recorrido por uno de sus pezones rosados y bien parados. En su mirada pareciera estar extasiada por tales caricias, jale un poco de su cintura trillándola hacia mí para besarla aquellos labios me volvían loco ninguna mujer o puta hacían que mis instintos se salieran a flor de piel de esta manera.

La mire un momento y musite una pequeña sonrisa para después quitar toda prenda que estorbaba en aquel instante. Mis dedos pasaron por su entrepierna haciéndola gozar. Su cara tenía un pequeño destello color rojo estaba avergonzada? pero me engañaba no era buena aparentando inocencia no tardo mucho en demostrármelo aquella mujer era una bomba de tiempo pasando sus manos por mi abdomen y besándolo y en su cara resalto un pequeño asombro al quitarme la ultima prenda que me quedaba. No era de espera menos, tomo mi miembro entre sus manos y lo introdujo de poco en su boca para después subir y bajar a un maldito y jodido ritmo que me hacia rogarle por mas.

No podía soportar un minuto más lejos de ella no era mi intención ser delicado y consiente, no era mi estilo y ella lo sabía. Jalándola hasta voltearla y dejarla hincada con su culo hacia mi empecé por lamerla y hacerla desvariar después de unos pocos segundos no pudo mas con mi lengua y no dudo en venirse en mi boca, entre en ella de un solo empujón haciéndola dar un grito de placer no pare hasta oírla gritar, su vagina era tan apretada y caliente que hacia desvariar y enloquecer a mis sentidos

Cada vez que mi mano cocaba contra su trasero aquel grito que pegaba era de placer le encantaba le gustaba, la volvía loca, ella me lo decía. Termine viniéndome en ella, su cara depravaba -quería mas - y yo no se lo negaría lamio mi pene hasta hacerlo más duro de lo que estaba para introducírselo en el ano esa sensación todavía no la he podido olvidar era tan delicioso. Al igual que en su boca y su vagina termine viniéndome y dejándola chorreada más de lo debido pero la amaba... Me complacía y disfrutaba del placer que yo le otorgaba.

VI

En la noche que pasamos, vimos el amanecer juntos. Se encontraba abrasada a mi pecho, su bella mirada demostraba lo bien que se sentía al estar conmigo... Pero ella no era del todo aun mía, ella estaba y siempre estará lejos de mi alcance total. Ella ha hecho votos con dios y con alguien más antes de mi, nunca lograría atarla a mi ser.

VII

Todo esta negro no se si es de día o de noche. De nuevo el lobo que merodeaba por mi casa se ah puesto a observarme tiene la ferocidad de un león, la cobardía de una liebre y la astucia de un vil zorro.

VIII

Conozco sus maniobras; nadie se atreve a matarme directamente. Ella estará solo el tiempo necesario conmigo para que nunca la olvide, empiezo a creer que ella está de parte de aquel lobo. En el fondo se, que debería haber sabido esto desde hace tiempo

IX

Cada mañana veo el amanecer y recuerdo el bello cuerpo, sus bellos ojos, su exquisita boca . Sus senos sus caricias sus piernas largas y suaves sus manos acariciándome y su rostro mirándome ... pero eso acabara pronto.

X

Ella tiene dueño, ella miente a su dueño y eso no durara eternamente. No hay castigo que dure cien años. No hay perdón para el adulterio no hay perdón para mis pecados y no hay perdón para dos personas tentadas por el mismo diablo, -por la tentación a la que nos indujo-

La mirada de mi hermano acusándome por haberme acostado con su mujer será de odio, ira, coraje, impotencia, temor y arrepentimiento preferiría estar muerto para el momento en que él se enterase de esto. He pensado muchas veces en quemarlo pero no puedo, es la evidencia del amor que le tengo a mi cerezo. Florece cada primavera para su dueño pero el ladrón roba sus flores para admirarlas marchitar él solo.

_Cada mañana rezaré por el perdón de mi hermano estaré presente para ayudarle en todo lo posible y estaré al pendiente que nada le falte. De manera que, el algún día pueda perdonar mi error - nunca podrá perdonarme-_

El azabache dio una ojeada aquel libro. Su mirada demostraba mas frialdad que nunca. Cerro el libro y miro la hora del reloj que se encontraba en su departamento. Un suspiro salió por la boca del azabache y husmeando por su bolsillo saco uno cigarro, comenzó a fumarlo con mucha tranquilidad y abrió el libro, lo acerco un poco y pego el cigarro a la primera hoja, el libro empezó a quemarse y deshacerse.

_**Nunca debiste haber escrito nada i-itachi….**_

_**Calleron perlas de los ojos negros del azabache y con desprecio tiro aquel libro**_

_**No estaba delirando … estaba loco… estaba loco por tenerla a ella.**_

__


End file.
